Prawda bez rekina
Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki – Odcinek 2/26 '' '' Nowy dzień na wyspie Pahkitew-Wawanakwa. Zadowolony Jones opowiada poprzedni odcinek, gdzie w tle pojawia się słuchający muzyki Meredith. Jones: Poprzednio w Odkupieniu Totalnej Porażki powitaliśmy naszą kochaną 14, która ma się ku sobie. Nowe konflikty powodują, że nasz rekord oglądalności może wzrosnąć, zbieranie monet, które wygrała Bridgette i to, że na pewno żaden uczestnik się nie zmarnuje. Dziś już może kto odpaść, kto to będzie? Obstawiajcie w Odkupieniu Totalnej Porażki! Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki/Czołówka Sznyclowe Bandziory '' '' Jedna drużyna jest po lewej stronie wyspy, z przyczepą podobną do takiej co w 2. sezonie. To właśnie tam spędzą czas Sznyclowe Bandziory. (PZ - '''Amy):' Nooo... to jest moja drużyna. Czyż to nie dziwne, że ich nie darzę sympatią? :p Zwłaszcza Leshawny i '''Jo'. '' '' Jo robi pompki. 'Jo': 48... 49... 'Anna Maria': Minut do twojej eliminacji? Wiesz co? Im szybciej, tym lepiej ;) 'Jo': Nie zesraj się, pusta lumpeksiaro. 'Anna Maria': Pusty to może być słoik, kompleksiaro. Nie wiem, co to znaczy. 'Jo': Dlatego, że jesteś tępa? 'Anna Maria': Tępy to jest nóż... weź z którego to słownika bierzesz. Słownik24dajemyfalcopowi.pl? XDDDD '' '' Jo warczy.'' (PZ – '''Jo):' Ona jest tu dopiero dzień i od razu popsuła mi nastrój. Nie ma mowy, tym razem wygram i taka paniusia nie będzie się rządziła! Rodney tymczasem zauważył... automat ze szklanymi butelkami. Tak, zawierały napoje, więc Rodney włożył pieniądze i wydobył trochę napojów. Wrócił do przyczepy. 'Rodney': Mam coś do picia :D 'Leshawna': Super. Nic nie piłam, odkąd zaczął się ten sezon. '' '' Rodney rzucił wszystkim butelki. 'Rodney': O kimś zapomniałem? 'Amy': O sobie :p '' '' Rodney patrzył zauroczony. 'Rodney': No... fakt <3 ' ' (PZ – Rodney):' '''Amy' jest taka przecudowna. Cieszę się, że los... przeznaczenie... nowy sezon ^___^''' (PZ – Amy):' Czy on się tymi gałami wpatrywałam we mnie? Hmmm, no nie powiem, muskularny, ale... ygh >_> Mi się podobają tacy niegrzeczni, to znaczy '''Duncan'...'' Ekran śnieży. Potem widzimy, jak Amy próbuje się dobrać do taśmy.'' (PZ – '''Amy):' Oddajcie mi tę taśmę ze zwierzeniem! On nie może o tym się dowiedzieć! Niestety, taśma za mocna. '' (PZ – '''Amy):' Cholera... -.-'' Część wypiła zawartość napojów, '''Leshawna' miała problem z otworzeniem butelki. Otwarcie butelki było takie... jak do piw w barze. 'Leshawna': Niechętnie o to proszę, ale... mógłby mi ktoś pomóc? :/ 'Amy': Pewnie. Pokazać ci sztuczkę? '' '' Wzięła jej butelkę. 'Amy': Poproszę o kubek. '' '' Leshawna dała jej swój szczęśliwy kubek. 'Leshawna': Tylko go nie... '' '' Amy staje obok ściany. Rozbija szklaną butelkę, a wszystko co się „wylało”, wlała do kubka, usuwając szkło, potem przyniosła Leshawnie pełny kubek z piciem. 'Amy': Trzymaj. 'Leshawna': Wow, gdzie się tego nauczyłaś? 'Amy': Podczas, gdy celowałam sobie w Samey butelką... *.* '' '' Tu przerwała. Wszyscy się gniewnie popatrzyli na dziewczynę. '' (PZ – '''Amy): Czemu oni nie myślą tak jak ja? Leshawna: Super -_-'' Odchodzi. 'Cameron': Szansa na to, że Samey mogła oberwać, wynosi 35.04%. Biorąc pod uwagę twoje zachowanie, nienawidzisz siostrę za to, że... 'Amy': Ja wiem doskonale za co jej nienawidzę. 'Cameron': Ale ty nią gardzisz bezpodstawnie :o 'Amy': Nowość. Odkrycie życia. Zakoduj się to w notatniku, ja'Jo'głowy :’) '' '' Śmieje się z 'Cameron'a. 'Leshawna': Laska, znowu przesadzasz. '''Anna Maria: Eee tam. Uwierz, że byli gorsi. Amy: Serio? :v Anna Maria: A kto pamięta Jo'''see? Wszyscy: EWWWWWWWW '''Anna Maria: I bardzo dobrze. Takie kurwy trzeba tępić :) Jo: Na szczęście wszyscy wiedzą, że taka pusta szmata jak ty jej nigdy nie dorówna. Anna Maria: Nie chciałabym. Jo (do siebie): O ile murzyńska Barbie wie co miałam na myśli :v (PZ – Jo): Wpadłam na nowy pomysł. Przeproszę tę głupią idiotkę i razem z Rodney’em założę sojusz :> Geoff tylko wzdychał i patrzył na Bridgette za oknem. Geoff: Szkoda, że nie mogę być z tobą w jednej drużynie :/ Leshawna: Przepraszam, to był odruch. Jo: „To był tylko żart”, tak samo jak na Planie :’) A tak poza tym, jesteś mistrzynią w kłamaniu. Słyszałam, że u ludzi ilość tłuszczu i brzuch równa się ilości kła... Leshawna wyrzuca Jo z domku. Leshawna: I ani mi się waż więcej gadać o mojej wadze! Jeszcze raz się odważysz mnie obrażać, to się policzymy! Grozi jej palcem. Jo: Tego palca to se możesz w dupę wsadzić, wielorybie. Leshawna przestąpiła próg schodów. Leshawna: CHODŹ NA SOLO, DRESIE! Amy i Anna Maria zadowolone obserwują bijatykę, Leshawna wychodzi z lekkim drapnięciem, a ona nabiła Jo limo, a policzek zrobił się jej gruby i fioletowy. Leshawna: I tak się załatwia sprawy, dziewczyny ;) Anna Maria: Nieźle, stara ;) Przybiły piątkę. Cameron: Załatwiłaś Jo? Leshawna: I to jak! Nikt nie będzie się śmiał z Leshawny i jej przepięknych krągłości! Cameron uśmiechnął się. Skrzydlate Potwory Tutaj było spokojniej, Max spał i gadał przez sen o śmierci Scarlett. Harold: Witam. Harold zeskoczył, założył kapcie i plask. Harold: Co to? Usiadł na łóżku, a tam gulasz w kapciach. Harold: Kto mi to... Lightning, Sadie i Duncan zaczęli się śmiać. (PZ – Sadie): Duncan miał rację, widok tej twarzy był bezcenny xD Duncan: Siema, Doris. Zanudzisz nam kolejnymi teoriami o układzie Słonecznym? Harold: Zamilcz, Duncan! Wiesz, że pewnego dnia... Duncan wziął kosz na śmieci i wsadził mu na głowę. Lightning tak się śmiał, że pięścią uderzył w stół – rozwalił go. Sadie: Ech... Lightning: No co? Nikt nie pokona Lightning'''a, nawet ten stół! '''Staci spadła z łóżka. Sadie: Pójdę do niej... o_o Sadie podeszła do Staci. Sadie: Nic ci nie jest? Staci: Nie. Wstała. (PZ – Staci): Zapomniałam wspomnieć, wciąż śnią mi się koszmary... bo się okazało, że to oberwanie toksyczną pianką to coś innego, niż tylko utrata włosów ;-; Bridgette stała za oknem i wpatrywała się w miarę zadowolona na Geoff'a. Na zaparowanym oknie nawet narysowała dwie małe kalki trzymających się za ręce i '''Geoff'a, i '''Bridgette z dorysowanym uśmieszkiem. (PZ – Bridgette): To tylko dwa tygodnie, a na razie muszę bez niego wytrzymać. Chociaż... co mi szkodzi rozmawiać z nim przed wyzwaniem? :p Lightning: Może wybierzemy kapitana? :D Po chwili Sadie i Staci krzyczą chórem. Sadie, Staci: Duncan! Duncan: Można głosować na siebie? XD Lightning: Meh :/ Harold: A ja wybieram Lightning’a. Bridgette dołącza do rozmowy. Bridgette: Hej, o co chodzi? Duncan: Wybier'Amy' kapitana. Mała, jak zagło... Max przez sen. Max: Duncan to... Duncan zatyka mu usta. Duncan: Są 4 głosy na mnie. Czyli co, jestem tym kapitanem? Bridgette: Niech będzie ;) Lightning: Kurczę ;/// Sadie: To chyba głos większości. (PZ – Lightning): Lightning’owi jest przykro! Ale no nic, zobaczymy jak będzie podczas wyzwania! Dajcie mi chwilę... Leci mu łza z oka. Duncan: Pora wygrać pierwsze wyzwanie. Te Sznyclowe Bandziory nie mają z nami szans. Staci: Wygr'Amy'! :D Max wstał. Harold: A skąd wiesz, Duncan? Oni w sumie mają Leshawnę, Amy i... Duncan: Wygr'Amy' albo stąd wylecisz, ku'Jo'nku. (PZ – Harold): To się jeszcze okaże :) Głośniki. Jones: Witam wszystkich! Gotowi na pierwsze wyzwanie! Amy: NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (przez własny megafon) Jones: Aha. A Bandziory chcą karę? :’) Rodney: Lepiej nie. Amy nie może odpaść xD Jo: A to niby czemu? (PZ – Rodney): Hehe <3 Chyba zakochuję się w Jo <3 Jo: Jak odpadniecie, to złoto będzie moje :)))))) Przesyła całusa do kamery. Gdzieś obok kamerzysta ma odruchy wymiotne. Amy: To jakie wyzwanie? Po chwili wszyscy stoją nad przepaścią. Część jest przerażona. Sadie: Tak moje życie nie było pisane! :O Staci: Moje też nie! :O Harold strzela facepalma. Harold: Co wy robicie? Jones: Oto drugie wyzwanie. Prawda lub wyzwanie nad przepaścią. Jo: Żartujesz sobie? :d Jones: Musicie zwierzać się z brudnych sekretów, a jeśli tego nie zrobicie... Ni stąd, ni zowąd pojawia się... Kieł. Amy: Kieł? Lightning: Hahahahahhahah xD Kieł rzuca się na Lightning'''a, ten unika strzału. '''Jones: Taaa... kto nie odpowie prawidłowo, tego czeka spotkanie z Kłem :) Zaczyn'Amy'! Pojawia się Koło Fortuny. Pierwsza Amy. Jones: Amy. Prawda czy wyzwanie? Amy: To wyzwanie to żart. Dawaj mi wyzwanie! Jones: Okej. Przed Amy pojawia się telebim. (PZ – Jones): Już kocham tę wyspę! Pojawia się taniec polki. Jones: Przez 30 sekund musisz wytrzymać taniec polki! Amy: Ech... ale w miarę skoczna muzyka. Muzyka gra dalej, Amy również zaczyna tańczyć. Scarlett: Ty wiesz, że nie musisz do tego tańczyć? Amy: Wiem. Telebim znika. Jones: Zostajesz w grze. Teraz ktoś z Potworów. Zapraszam Duncan'''a. '''Duncan: Wyzwanie ;) Mija pięć sekund. Duncan trzyma się za krocze. Jones: Poddajesz się? Jeszcze tylko jeden żółwik ;u; Duncan: Ygh... Następny żółwik. Duncan tym razem obrywa w rękę. Duncan: AAAAA! (PZ – Max): Co za frajer ;d Ale przydałby mi się znowu ktoś do pomocy. Może Staci? W sumie... odpadła pierwsza, to się zgodzi na 100%. Duncan: Przes... tań. Jones: Ok. Zostajesz. Teraz Geoff. Geoff: Dawaj prawdę :D Jones: Jesteś hetero czy bi? :P Geoff: No pewnie że hetero. Jones: Wiesz, co jest za nieprawdę? ;p Geoff zostaje porażony prądem i spada z małej wysokości do wody. Jones: M'Amy' 6 Bandziorów i 7 Potworów./ (PZ – Bridgette): Nie wiedziałam, że Geoff lubi chłopaków, ale myślę, że to było przed programem o______o :/. Będę musiała z nim porozmawiać. Jones: Teraz Bri... Bridgette: Rezygnuję. Skoczyła do wody. Jones: 6-6. Pora na Jo. Jo: Dawaj prawdę. Leshawna: Obyś ją powiedziała. Jo: Na pewno. Jones: Co czujesz do Bricka? Jo: Tak naprawdę? Jest to tylko kadecik... ale... podoba mi się :| (PZ – Jo): Tia... ._. A jak ktoś to będzie komentował, jest trupem! (PZ – Leshawna): Chyba jednak mam szacunek do tej Jo. Nie miała problemu, aby się przyznać z czegoś, co jej na ogół się nie podoba. Może dlatego jest taka w uczuciach? Co nie zmienia faktu, że jednak jest chamska... Jones: Wygląda na to, że zostajesz. Pora na Max’a! Max: Hahahahahahaha! Jones: To prawda czy wyzwanie? Max: Prawdziwe zło nie boi się wyzwań! Jones: Co powiesz na takie? Max siedzi skulony, a obok niego... Meredith z maszynką. Amy: To za wredne -.- Jones: Dalej Max, musisz dać ogolić sobie głowę ;) Max: CO??? Amy: Cykasz się? :D Staci: Zrób to dla drużyny -_- Max: Nigdy! Kopnął Mereditha, że aż ten wpadł do wody, Kieł go wyratował, Meredith podczas kopa zrzucił maszynkę... i stało się to co Heather podczas 25 odcinka TDI. Max: AAAA! Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni. Jones: Ostatecznie masz ogoloną głowę, więc... zostajesz. Max zaczął histeryzować. Jones: Uwierzcie mi, są tu gorsze wyzwania... Anna Maria: Jakie na przykład? Jones: Rodney zademonstruje. Rodney: Prawda? Jones: Która z lasek najmniej ci się podobała na wyspie Pahkitew? :) Rodney: Yyy. Jones: 10 sekund :) Rodney zaczął się zastanawiać, do myśli przychodziło mu wszystko, aż nagle... Rodney: Ciasteczko... słońce... różowa... Jones: Odpadasz. Nie wiem o co ci chodzi -_- Rodney wpadł do wody. Jones: Teraz Sadie. Sadie: Daj mi prawdę! Jones: Czy był taki moment, w którym naprawdę gardziłaś Katie? Sadie: Szczerze? Tak :/ Kiedy mi powiedziała, że ten latynos, który mnie na serio kochał, to tylko nimfoman chcący mnie wykorzystać. Jak widać, myliła się. Uff... Jones: Jesteś dalej w grze. Anna Maria, twoja kolej. Anna Maria: Wyzwanie :3 Jones: Wykrzycz trzy imiona twoich byłych, jeśli masz i powiedz o nich coś miłego. Anna Maria: RICKY, DANIEL I GIONNIS! UWIELBIAŁAM WAS... ZA... poczucie humoru? xd Jones: Uuu, niech ci będzie. Jak na razie dziewczynom idzie nie tak źle. Staci? Staci: Meh. Prawda? Jones: Czy to wszystko, co mówiłaś o swoich przodkach, było na serio? Staci: Tak :P Jones: Ale wcze... Staci: Hej, przecież kazałeś mi odpowiedzieć na coś, na co nie znasz odpowiedzi :v Jones: Kur... fakt. Zostajesz. (PZ – Staci): A po co tak gadałam? Nie chciało mi się wcześniej brać udziału. XD Jones: Niech ktoś wreszcie skusi! Patrzy na Cameron'''a. '''Cameron: Niech będzie wyzwanie. Jones daje Cameron'''owi lody, które zjadł. '''Jones: A teraz oblicz mi, ile będzie: „c – 0,145” z „d – 2.12c”. Jak liczby będą większe, wartość ich zwiększy się o 48%. O ile razy „D” jest większa niż „3c”? Cameron: Mózgommmrózzz! Wpadł do wody. Jones: Typowe działanie na maturze xD Teraz pora na Lightning'''a. '''Lightning: Prawda xd Jones: Pomimo faktu, iż nie całowałeś dziewczyny, to co ci się najbardziej w nich podoba? Lightning: Hmmm... cycki? Xd Wpada do wody. Jones: Typowy perwers. A Leshawna? Leshawna: Dawaj prawdę. Jones: Czy czułaś, że uczucia do Harold'''a mogą przeszkodzić ci w grze? '''Leshawna: Tak. Zawsze uważałam go za rywala. Wpada do wody. (PZ – Leshawna): No przecież nie mogę mu powiedzieć, że pomimo tego nadal go kocham -_- Jones: Zapowiada się ciekawie. W tej rundzie zostaje tylko Harold jeszcze. A jakie były twoje uczucia do Leshawny? Harold: Kocham ją nadal. Jest przecudowna :D Wiem, że tylko czasem może gorzej się czuć, bo problem natury... Jones: Zostajesz. Harold: Daj mi powiedzieć! Jones: Nie chce mi się xD. Czas na rundę drugą. Zaczyn'Amy' od Amy. (PZ – Amy): Ich jest pięcioro, a nas troje. Amy: No to może prawda? Jones: Co myślisz o Duncan'''ie? '''Amy zmarszczyła brwi. Amy: Jest tylko zwykłym huliganem, który myśli, że mnie poderwie ze względu na buntowniczy charakter :P Poza tym, co widziała w nim Courtney? Jo: Nie denerwuj się, Amy. Wszyscy wiemy, co tak naprawdę do niego czujesz. :v Anna Maria: Nie zmuszaj jej, bo ci wklepię po wyzwaniu. Amy: Aha. Co dalej? Jones: Yyy, co? Dobra, zostajesz. (PZ – Duncan): Chyba sobie z nią pogadam. Jones: Facetów jest mało. Pora na Duncan'''a. '''Duncan: Możesz dać mi wyzwanie ;) Kolejne wyzwanie o dziwo nie było tak bolesne. Jones: Musisz kopnąć tę piłkę do drugiego słupa. Duncan wykonał polecenie prawidłowo. Jones: I tak ma być! Anna Maria? Anna Maria: Dawaj prawdę. ;u; Jones: Co zrobiłaś, gdy miałaś 15 lat, a chłopak cię rzucił? Anna Maria: Lalka. Najpierw symulowanie, potem zniszczenie. >:( Jones: Yyy, nawet łagodnie to powiedziane. Jesteś w grze. Harold? Harold: To może wyzwanie? Jones: Rzuć piłką lekarską 5kg do obręczy. Harold: O cho... Próbuje, ale jednak... nie udało mu się to, nawet się z nią od razu wywrócił do wody. Jones: Teraz Jo z Bandziorów. Jo: Prawda. Zobaczymy, jaką wymyślisz ;) Jones: Uważaj. Pewnego dnia przechodziły dwie dziewczyny. Obie wygrały puchar za biegi. Ty niestety nie mogłaś, bo skręci... Jo: Skąd to wiesz? Jones: Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć. ;) Skręciłaś sobie kostkę i nie mogłaś wziąć udziału. Widziałaś te piękne, błyszczące puchary. Uśmiech i zadowolone dwie dziewczyny. Co zrobiłaś? Jo: Już uruchamiaj ten durny przycisk. ;-; Wpadła do wody. Jones: Odpadają na samej prawdzie! U Bandziorów zostały Amy i Anna Maria, a u Potworów Max, Sadie, Staci i Duncan! Pora na Sadie. Sadie: Prawda? Jones: O co biłaś się ze swoim dawnym przyjacielem? Sadie: Dowiedziałam się o jego fetyszu... brał moje staniki :C Jones: Uuuu, ale pikanteria. Dzięki temu przechodzisz dalej. Pora na... Amy, ponownie! Amy: Co? Jones: Prawda czy wyzwanie? Amy: Dawaj tę gówno prawdę już ;-; (PZ – Amy): Założę się, że za chwilę znowu zostanę wywołana. (PZ – Anna Maria): Amy jest całkiem spoko. Ale Jo już mnie zirytowała na maksa. Jones: Amy. Co tak naprawdę czujesz do swojej siostry, Sammy? Amy: Nienawidzę jej. Jest piątym kołem u wozu i zawsze była gorszą kopią mnie. Jones: Utrzymujesz taką wersję? Amy: Tak... -.- Wpada do wody. Anna Maria: To nie jest prawda? Jones: To jest zbyt okropne dla Amy. (PZ – Amy): To jest zbyt okropne dla mnie. Jones: Czas na Max'''a. '''Max: Złoooo dało się upokorzyć! Wpada do wody, zrezygnował. Jones: U was dużo rezygnalskich. Anna Maria, znowu ty. Anna Maria: Możesz mi dać następną prawdę ;) Jones: Czy to prawda, że wzięłaś udział w Ice Bucket Cha... Anna Maria: Tak -,- Jones: Meh, zepsułaś mi zabawę. Ale i tak powiem. Nagrodą za udział był push-up. Anna Maria: I dobrze, że to powiedziałeś. Tego, co robiłam, jest sporo i można się pochwalić ;3. Jones: No trudno, dalej w grze jesteś. Może ich się pozbędziesz? Kolej na Staci ;) Staci: Wyzwanie niech będzie. Wiem, o co zapytasz przy prawdzie. (PZ – Staci): Przy prawdzie będzie gadał o tym, co dokonali, a czego nie dokonali moi przodkowie. A kogo by to obchodziło? ;v Jones: Musisz balansować na nosie trzema szwedzkimi klopsikami przez trzy sekundy. Staci wykonała swoje zadanie. Anna Maria: Żałosne. Już Lindsay to wykonywała w Trasie. Staci: I trudno... Anna Maria: Jak ja dostanę jakieś niewykonalne wyzwanie, to tego pożałujesz człowieku. Jones: Prawda czy wyzwanie, Anno Mario? Anna Maria: Wyzwanie -.- Jones: Jakie są trzy podstawowe zasady savoir-vivre’u? Anna Maria była mega zirytowana. Po chwili schodzi z pomostu, łapie Jones'''a za koszulę i mówi mu wprost. '''Anna Maria: ZGIŃ. PRZEPADNIJ. POPEŁNIJ SAMOBÓJSTWO. Rzuca go. Anna Maria: Po twoim występie na The Charismatic Survival stwierdzam, że jesteś tępą łajzą! Kopie go w krocze. Jones: Ych... m'Amy'... zwycięzcę? Topher podchodzi do Jones'''a. Topher: Mogę? Mogę? Mogę? :D '''Jones: Tak. Dalej zwija się z bólu. Topher: M'Amy' to!!! Niniejszym Skrzydlate Potwory wygrywają wyzwanie! Sadie i Staci przytulają się do siebie, Duncan pokazuje kciuk w górę. Topher: Sznyclowe Bandziory, to wasz czas, aby ktoś z was wyleciał. Nagle znikają pomosty, wynurza się jeszcze Amy. Amy: Jak to nie wygraliśmy? Jo: To aż takie dziwne? Ceremonia Kilka minut przed Za chwilę miała odbyć się pierwsza ceremonia. Sznyclowe Bandziory próbuje wspólnie ustalić, które z nich ma odpaść. Geoff: Co powiecie na to, aby odpadła Amy? Ta laska zachowuje się podobnie jak Blaineley! Anna Maria: Blaineley miała klasę. XD Leshawna: Mówisz poważnie? Anna Maria: Nie. Tak mi się tylko chlapnęło. Cameron: A może Rodney’a? Fakt faktem, Amy jest zła, ale Rodney nieprzydatny. Rodney: Co ja? Anna Maria strzela facepalma. (PZ – Anna Maria): Ten koleś nawet mnie nie zauważył... -_- On wyleci. A potem może Jo jeszcze nas opuści przy odrobinie mojego szczęścia. Leshawna: Ja się dalej zastanawiam. Amy: Chcecie się pozbyć mnie? XD (PZ – Amy): Z jakiej racji oni chcą się mnie pozbyć? Mówiłam tylko prawdę przecież, to, że komuś się nie podoba, nie oznacza, że już ma za chwilę wylecieć. A w sumie jeszcze nie zdążyłam pokazać, kto tu będzie rządził. Jo zniknęła z Rodney’em i Anną Marią. Cameron też postanowił już oddać swój głos. Zostali tylko Leshawna, Geoff i Amy. Amy: To chyba nie będę wam przeszkadzała, bo za chwilę znowu coś powiem nie tak i wylecę. Leshawna: Cieszę się, że widzisz swój błąd. Nawet jeśli zostaniesz, mi to jest na rękę. Amy: Więc zdecydowałaś się nie głosować na mnie? :D Leshawna: No coś ty? Musisz odpowiedzieć za swoje przykre zachowanie. (PZ – Amy): Nie jesteś lepsza... :’). Ale w sumie, no co ja gadam, jakie w sumie... wróć. Czyżby mi się zdawało, że oni mną gardzą tylko dlatego, że pomiatałam Samey na wyspie? Ale było minęło. (PZ – Leshawna): W sumie sama szczerze nie wiem, kto to dwóch dniach zasłużył na powrót do domu. Przyznaję, że ciężko zagłosować mi nawet na Amy, bo ma potencjał, ale jej stosunek do własnej siostry... i to bliźniaczki? No, to pozostawia wiele do życzenia, tylko to obgadać z Jo. Jo w międzyczasie skorzystała z nieuwagi drużyny i zaciągnęła Rodney’a z Anną Marią gdzieś w las. Jo: Słuchajcie... Anna Maria: NIE. Anna Maria sobie poszła. Jo: Jeszcze wylecisz zaraz po Amy ty głupia frajerko! (PZ – Anna Maria): Nie mogę się doczekać, aż tylko dostanę głos od ciebie. Widząc twoje aroganckie zachowanie, ja na pewno nie odpadnę przed tobą ;) Jo: Ej, ty twardziel. Słyszysz mnie? Macha rękoma. Rodney: Amy... Jo: Co Amy? Ja jestem Jo! Anna Maria przyszła tu z Amy. Anna Maria: Posłuchajmy, co ona ma mu do powiedzenia. Amy: Mnie bardziej ciekawi, czemu Rodney się tak do mnie przysapał szczerze o_o. Anna Maria: A może i my założymy sojusz? Amy: Czemu by nie? W sumie ja sama jestem na wylocie. :v Przybiły żółwika. Amy: Jesteś spoko. Szkoda, że takich ludzi tu nie mogę znaleźć. (PZ – Anna Maria): Fajnie by było. Ale szkoda, że Rodney na mnie nie leci, cieszyłabym się jeszcze bardziej ^^ Jo: Słuchaj mnie gamoniu, głosuj ze mną na Amy. Słyszy jakieś śmiechy. Amy: Ciiiiszeeeej Anka xD Anna Maria: Dobra xD Idą. Jo: A co to było? Poszła sprawdzić, czy aby ktoś jej nie obserwuje. Nie zauważyła żadnego śladu, więc postanowiła kontynuować dalej rozmowę. Jo: Słuchaj. Jesteś fajny i w ogóle, ale potrzebuję twojego gło... Rodney ją ignoruje i szuka kwiatów. Rodney: Amy... piękna... słońce... zachód słońca... mur... Jo: TEGO JUŻ ZA WIELE!!! (PZ – Rodney): No co? Przecież nie kocham Jo, jest brzydka. A Amy to dopiero piękności <3 Jo zdenerwowana wychodzi, nic jej nie udało się ugrać. Geoff też poszedł w te strony, rozmawiał z Bridgette. Bridgette: Pamiętasz może to wyzwanie? :/ Geoff: Bridgette... Klęka przed nią. Geoff: Naprawdę to się stało, zanim razem dołączyliśmy do programu. Razem z Brody’m byliśmy jeszcze młodzi i... Bridgette: Wstań :/ Geoff posłuchał dziewczyny. Bridgette: Ja ci ufam. A w sumie... miałeś do tego prawo, aby spróbować. Grunt, że między wami nie doszło do czegoś... więcej... :/ Geoff: Nie śmiałbym. Teraz, jak myślę o tobie, to chcę być tylko z tobą. Nie ma takiej innej dziewczyny, na którą bym poleciał. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza. I liczę, że to docenisz. Bridgette: Nikt do mnie nie przemawiał w taki sposób. Jesteś kochany, mój misiu patysiu *_____*. Pocałunek. Bridgette: A teraz chodź na ceremonię. Liczę, że oni cię nie wywalą. Byłoby mi mega przykro :S Geoff: Oj tam. Myślę, że nie zawiodłem drużyny ;) Ceremonia – Liczenie głosów i wyniki Wszyscy oddali już głosy w skrzynce. Scarlett pobrała aplikację, na której policzyła zawartość głosów i od kogo. Dziewczyna podchodzi z wynikami do Jones'''a, obok Topher trzyma tacę z piankami. '''Jones: Witam na pie... Wszyscy: Bez ceregieli!!! Jones marszczy brwi. Jones: Chris was tak nieźle wyszkolił, że wam się to nie podoba, widzę. XD Na tacy trzymam 6 pianek. Osoba, która nie dostanie Pianki, nie zostanie wyrzucona z żadnej Armaty Wstydu ani spłukana Muszlą Wstydu. Pojedzie jachtem na... opuszczoną wyspę. Cameron: A co robi ta wyspa? Jones: Powoduje nowy system. Jedno z was może powrócić na nasze życzenie, w każdej chwili, w każdym momencie. Ale spędzi tam większość czasu, a czasem – na niej odbędą się podsumowania. Większość zdradzę, jak już druga osoba zjawi się na tej wysepce. Dziś tylko jeden frajer nas opuści. Anna Maria: Już wyeliminowany i od razu frajer, niezły stereotyp. Jones: Aha... Patrzy na głosy jeszcze raz. Jones: Pora rozdać pianki. Bezpieczni są: Leshawna, Cameron, Anna Maria, Geoff i Jo. Rzuca im pianki. Jones: O piankę walczą Amy i Rodney. (PZ – Rodney): Amy <333333 Jesteś taka przecudowna <3333 Całuje jej zdjęcie i przekreśla serduszkiem. (PZ – Anna Maria): Wypad, Rodney. (PZ – Cameron): Zagłosowałem na Rodney’a, chociaż... do odstrzału powinna być jeszcze Amy. (PZ – Geoff): Nie przepadam za tą drugą Blaineley. (wrzuca zdjęcie Amy) (PZ – Amy): Ani mi się waż więcej pokazywać. (wrzuca zdjęcie Rodney’a) (PZ – Leshawna): Wybacz laska, ale nie zasłużyłaś na program. (wrzuca zdjęcie Amy) Jones: Jedno z was odpadło wynikiem głosów 4-3, a pierwszą osobą wyeliminowaną z programu jest... … … … … … … … … Dramatyczna muzyka... … … … … … … … … Rodney znowu się zadumał, Amy nerwowo krzyżuje palce... … … … … … Rodney! Niniejszym jesteś pierwszą wyeliminowaną osobą z Odkupienia Totalnej Porażki! Rodney: A co z Amy? Jones: Dalej w grze. Rodney podchodzi do Amy, ta idzie gdzie pieprz rośnie. (PZ – Amy): Uff, w grze jestem. (PZ – Leshawna): Amy miała trochę więcej szczęścia niż rozumu. (PZ – Jo): Albo ta rządząca się blondi lub ten głupi wielkolud. No nic, nawet na Amy znalazłam sposób. A tymczasem... (drze zdjęcie Rodney’a i wrzuca je do skrzyni). NIKT NIE WYRAŻAŁ ZGODY NA TWÓJ UDZIAŁ! Jones: Pakuj się, Rodney. A wy możecie już iść. Cameron: Wow. (PZ – Cameron): Ciekawe co będzie się działo następnym razem. Już się nawet cieszę z udziału w programie, mógłbym wygrać :P (PZ – Leshawna): Drugi dzień na wyspie. Trochę brakuje mi starych zna'Jo'mych, ale powoli zaczęłam przyzwyczajać się do tego miejsca. A co do Amy? No nie wiem, po tej ceremonii może zmądrzeje. Rodney odpływa kajutą, którą prowadzi Topher. Rodney: Gdzie mnie wieziesz? Topher: O tam. Pokazuje mu bezludną wysepkę, kamera znów przenosi się na Jones'''a. '''Jones: Pierwszy zawodnik już wyleciał, co za tym idzie, jeszcze trzynastka w grze! Czy Amy ogarnie się po tym, co było dzisiaj? Czy Jo uda się kogoś zwerbować? Czy Lightning dalej będzie zazdrosny o 'Duncan'a? Brzmi to dziwnie, ale przekonamy się w następnym odcinku Odkupienia Totalnej Porażki! Ekran zamienia się w wir, vibrato i na koniec czarny kolor. Potem outro i zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - odcinki